


High School Au

by eggowo



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, F/M, High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggowo/pseuds/eggowo
Summary: Just a quick au i made of my ocs. I got bored as shit so...They’re teenagers, so don’t be surprised by the bad mouthing that goes on, or any suggestive content 😎





	1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the large, looming building that stood before her, clasping her small lilac backpack she had strung over her shoulder. Being new was one thing: being new and enrolling right in the last grade was another. Granted, it was the beginning of twelfth grade so…

Dressed in (what she thought) was the cutest little purple flowy top and some skin-tight jeans that neatly cupped her body, this brave-ass seventeen-year-old begrudgingly made her way up the mountain of stairs in an attempt to find the headmistress’ office.

“Jazz Marie Cannon?” A slender man with sleek brown hair, clad in a neat red shirt and black pants stepped over to her, just as she took a seat outside the office “A-ah, yes?” She sheepishly waved, raising her hand a little too awkwardly for her liking.

“Mr Lainer.” The man held a hand out, to which Jazz politely shook. She noted the calm look in his eyes, which seemed to come from years of unwanted stress “I’m the vice-principal at the school,” He informed her as their hands retracted “The headmistress would really like to meet you- especially since you decided on joining the school as a senior..”

Slowly, Jazz subconsciously started to drift out of focus, only thinking of the reason she was here. She had tried to ignore it for as long as possible, but the sad twinge she got in her side when she tried to push it back only got worse. Her mother had decided to move Jazz from this school’s competing one. A… Situation _occurred_ , and Jazz could no longer stay at Matersburg High. She had to admit though- the school she had only just set foot in was far more impressive- For all she had read about Ambleton High she was sure it had to be trash. But God she was wrong.

It took a lot of will power to stop herself watching the clean lights bounce of the shiny marble floors, abruptly standing up when she heard the words “…And you can go in now..”

“Ah- thank you” Jazz gave Mr Lainer a thankful smile as he held the door open for her.

She wasn’t really sure what she expected- maybe the same coolness of the vice-principle… but Jazz was met with a gaze from a woman who sold nothing but charm, charisma and a strong hold over her current position “Ms Cannon, I can’t tell you how proud I am to have you here-"

As Jazz listened intently, she picked up on the sly British accent in the way this woman spoke. Now that she thinks about it, even the vice had the same sort of tone… Not as thick, however.

Jazz was once again snapped out of her trance as the woman stood up, her long light brown hair cascading down her red suit she wore “…I understand that your previous school-“ _oh Jesus_ “Did not have an opposition to going out of their way to pick at small things we did. And,” _oh God_ “I’d like to let you know,” _oh no_ “That as a school, we collectively understand that competition means competition. Though, we are not willing to- how should one say- _blow our bloody toys out the cot_.”

 

After a meeting of about another ten minutes, Jazz came to the realisation that this school was more… Chill. Even the headmistress had a calm and collected vibe to everything she did, down from the cool look in her eyes to her stance as she sat. Jazz also found out that she’s the Mrs Lainer to the Mr Lainer. Pretty cool, she guessed.

Jazz shook the headmistress’ hand and took her schedule, turning to leave when-

“Hey! Hey watch it cutie don’t wanna get stepped on-" a tall, rather attractive boy had collided with her path. He had long, straight blonde hair that curved neatly around his jaw, and piercing blue eyes which both contradicted the black t-shirt he was wearing. Jazz also noticed how tight that thing was- “A-ah I’m sorry I-" Jazz started to reply but she was cut off.

“Just move, please.” Another, firm voice came from behind the boy, this time a bit deeper and more commanding. Granted, both boys had voices that sounded mysterious and dark, and if Jazz weren’t new around she would’ve asked who they were.

Instead she nodded quickly, clasping a sight of his shorter blonde hair as she rushed off hearing the headmistress beckon the boys in…

Jazz started navigating around after she found a map, trudging to her locker and coming to a realisation “Oh fuck." It’s before hours. School hadn’t even started yet so those boys must have been new! Damn she should’ve introduced herself… Stupid hot faces making her all distracted.

At least she knew where her locker was. And judging from the brightly decorated lockers around her, she realised this was not gonna be a smooth ride…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about three days when word of the new twins and a new girl hustled around the school. Being hormonal teenagers, the vast majority of the school had the most important question on their mind: “Were they hot though..?”

Oddly enough, the answer was yes.

Although she had never considered herself stunning… Jazz knew she wasn’t ugly. She often had a date to prom or any sort of occasion. It sounds self-centered, but it was true. Yet, through all the years of attention she never really thrived in it. She didn’t need it.

She didn’t refer to herself as introverted, yet maybe, quietly extroverted. She loved big parties, and any excuse to go and have fun was a good one. Yet during school she kept more-or-less to herself…

Which showed as her first few classes whizzed by. She didn’t even acknowledge the students- at the beginning of the semester her classes were more written based, so no one really spoke all that much. Aside from big, stupid, flirty jocks who really seemed to like anyone with female parts.

She had to admit… She caught herself out when maybe copping a look at the guys- they were all really masculine, all with strong builds and tall statures… Cute faces and- See! She keeps having to snap herself out of those things. They can wait till she gets settled in.

At the end of her days Jazz hurried off to her sleek silver convertible. It wasn’t much but she liked it that way- a cool shiny silver that hummed just enough to keep her happy. She also tried to avoid being looked at. She just wants to settle in quietly.

 

It took till about the second week when the catcalling started. She didn’t mind it all that much- once again, not thriving in it. Perhaps enjoying, but still.

 _You are still a teenager. You’re allowed to want attention._ She had to remind herself sometimes. She often felt guilty when admitting she enjoyed having some male attention yet recently she’s been more comfortable with it. They’re all just noises any way…

She soon came to realise that she preferred the less academic lessons. For example, dance- She loved dance. And she _knows_ the dance troupe here is immense. Even in her old school, the dance squad and cheer team could never keep up with the routines, often to their extreme annoyance. Jazz was finally ready to let herself go a bit… Find some friends maybe. She’d rather not sit on the benches by herself and read, although it was calming…

Apparently the dance captain was doing try-outs for the group. Jazz wasn’t particularly interested in the performing side, but more of the technical side- the exams.

As a student taking dance, she was allowed to watch if she really didn’t want to audition, so she decided she may as well take a look.

She wasn’t super tiny, and she had good curves, but Jazz was not a machine that could plough through crowds of excited students. With her smaller frame among the larger boys’ trying to get in and watch, she was finding it hard to navigate her way to the dance studio.

She was so close to giving up when a small- _really, really_ small- girl came up behind her “Hey- okay wait I can see you struggling and this pains me-“ the girl exhaled, suddenly grabbing Jazz’s arm and at lightning speed dragging her through the crowd.

Jazz looked down at the girl’s hand clasped around her wrist and noted the delicately manicured pink nails she had, that were so bright against her only ever so slightly tanned and freckled skin. Unknowingly, Jazz had been caught staring at this girls dainty hand “Pfft-“ The girl giggled as they both got into the studio with record time “I know my hands are tiny-“ the girl turned to Jazz and god Jazz thought she was fully gay for a second.

This tiny girl was around five foot and had such a genuine smile- no single tooth was out of place, and her skin only moved to allow more joy. Not to mention the way her bright eyes curled upwards in a sultrier way than anyone would expect. Her expression seemed that of one who showed purity and innocence, but anyone with half a brain knows someone with eyes shaped like that are anything but.

“Jasmine Taylor O’Brien.” The girl interrupted Jazz’s intense thoughts and Jazz herself laughed lightly “Oh- sorry- I’m Jazz Cannon…” She smiled as they stayed in a sullen silence before each exchanged a quick and genuine snicker.

“You here to audition?” Jasmine queried as she led Jazz over to a length of mirrors. Jazz noted that the long hall was painted a calming white, and the floorboards were a shiny modern wood. The length of the walls had mirrors and ballet bars that stretched the whole way across- it was hard to not see every side of herself whenever she turned.

“Oh- no I’m not” Jazz shrugged, and Jasmine frowned a little “No? Aw okay.. You do dance though, right?”

Jazz nodded a little “Competitions just… aren’t really my thing” she laughed nervously, and Jasmine gave her a reassuring smile “I get it. Now come along- you can sit by the speaker with me”

 

After the studio was packed with girls wanting to try out or observe and boys there to only gawk at females in leotards and leggings, Jazz wondered when it was gonna start. There were even people outside the glass windows at the door end of the hall- she hadn’t realised it was this damn important.

She had also noticed that a really butch, exceedingly tanned guy stood next to where Jasmine sat. Jazz couldn’t get a good look at his face due to a mass of curly caramel hair covering his expression, but god he smelt great. _Okay that sounds weird,_ Jazz thought to herself, _but he really smells like romance- a mysterious and brooding one at that…_

Too trapped in her wave of thought, Jazz hadn’t even noticed dancers piling in to actually try out. She also hadn’t noticed her newly acquired friend had stood up.

“Not sure why I need to fucking do this with you..” The unnamed caramel haired male spoke. And the more Jazz looked at him the more she liked- he had a chill vibe to his presence, yet also one that made someone feel as though they wanted to know more. Specifically, more about this person… He wore a full tracksuit- entirely black and clearly fitted so it matched the muscles and shapes of his body. Aside from a few streaks of blue, the outfit was monochrome… and she liked it…

“Cause you’re the only guy that is really, really good at dance!” Jasmine whined at him, abruptly snapping Jazz out of her trance as she eavesdropped on their (very loud) conversation. Yet, no matter how loud they were Jazz couldn’t hear over all the other commotion in the room.

She turned her attention back to the dancers as a few males emerged to try-out. Huh. Needless to say, she was impressed, its often hard to find male dancers.

Almost immediately, upbeat pop music started playing, and of all people, Jasmine walked forwards. For such a short woman she truly knew how to call a room..

 

After the whole of the try-outs were over, the hot guy left and Jazz found that Jasmine was indeed the choreographer that her last school loathed so much. But Jasmine was so kind- and absolutely gorgeous. To add to how damn nice this girl was, she had asked Jazz if she wanted to go get something to eat.

Jazz was just happy that she wouldn’t be alone the whole time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY IVE BEEN DEAD  
> i legit have 10 chapters and uhhhhh they get longer and longer as they go by 
> 
> so uhm 😳✌️ hope u guys like long chapters askndskndnd
> 
>  
> 
> also hope u enjoy oop <3

Along with Jazz came two other boys- they were twins. Each had sun-stroked skin with tan lines that made outside activities an obvious choice for them, and their hair both subsided to this gorgeous blonde that most strived for. Both boys were around six foot five, and still growing, only making those around them have to wondrously crane their necks to get a good look. One had longer hair than the other, and had the most piercing bright blue eyes. This was Jacob. The ‘youngest’ of the Flynn brothers.  
He was the experimental one- the one that people were scared of what he’ll outright do, yet they all wanted to be near him. Whether that was for sight seeing or genuine curiosity. He didn’t mind either option.  
Alexander was the other, who often opted to be called Alex- he had more tousled, shorter hair, and his eyes shone this luxurious shimmering green which often looked as though they were deep in thought. Even growling with hunger. He could be hard to speak to. Exceedingly hard. Yet it was so rewarding to hear his voice. He was the favourite on _everyone’s_ mind.

Alex exhaled, watching the headmistress as she talked and walked back and fourth… Nice ass. _Great Alex, pat on the fucking back._ He looked to his brother, who seemed to be doing the same thing. He finally turned away when Alex kicked him in the shin.

Although their school was not a bunch of criminal masterminds, the people there weren’t happy or nice. In fact, the issue is that these two are the nicest they could find.  
The school wanted information- anything they can get their dirty hands on to humiliate Ambleton. That's where Alex and Jacob came in. The school wanted the boys to use their ‘charms’ and find as much as they could in a month. Two if it needed pushing.  
Matersburg wanted to _win_. They wanted to best this god forsaken school and ruin its reputation. Alex and Jacob felt the same resentment- this school always made Matersburg look like utter shit. And they were done with it.

The plan was to send these boys in, around the time another student got sent in. Then, the heads would take less time looking into why they were here and more on time tables and boring shit. After they had been welcomed in they were to befriend anyone who looked like they could give information. Any sort of information was fine.  
They were to join no clubs due to only staying for a few months, and had to record the information they got

“Y’know,” Jacob spoke up as they wandered around, trying to find their lockers “We should just treat this as a vacation or something. We don’t actually need to learn anything and it’s only for a month” He shrugged as his brother rolled his eyes “Whaaat? It’s true!” Jacob protested as Alex pushed him to his locker  
“It doesn’t matter if it’s true, Jacob. We actually have a job to do- and we’re supposed to focus on it.” The green-eyed male spoke, opening his locker as Jacob did too “And just as you said: We’re only here for a month.”  
Jacob nodded, letting the empty halls go into silence as he thought before saying “...So no girls then-?”  
“For fucks sake” Alexander groaned, lightly banging his head on the locker as he shut it “I can’t believe I’m stuck with you of all people..”  
“I’m your fucking brother!! _Twin_ brother at that!!!” Jacob whined, also closing his locker.  
“You’re not making it easy…” Alex exhaled, looking to his timetable.

They both had the same classes. The headmistress figured that, due to them being from a rival school, it’d be easier to keep an eye on them if they were together. The first class they had was photography, which Jacob didn’t seem too pleased about.

“Why do we have to do the shit _you_ want?” He exhaled as Alex pushed open the door to their class “Cause we each got a choice, and you’re more annoying” Alex snickered, walking in before his brother who scoffed “Great.”

Oddly enough, for someone who is known to turn around and tell you to fuck off if you ask if he’s okay, Alex had an artistic side. He could spend hours changing angles and looking through a lens, capturing the most gorgeous photos. Photography was something that he liked, and something he often did without his stupid brother. Now he was stuck with the idiot.  
The first lesson had everyone introducing themselves, due to it being the first of the whole school year. And, by the end of it, Jacob was already flirting with someone. Of course, Alex could be found using his charm to talk to his classmates, but he preferred to be alone. Things were easier that way, and it meant he could sit back and focus on his work.

—

Randomly, both boys danced. Jacob was more into it than Alex was, but that’s due to Alex trying to keep to himself. Jacob had chosen to do dance, and due to this, Alex had to as well. Needless to say, he was less than impressed. Although, and he would never admit it, Alex _did_ enjoy watching his brother dance. It _did_ make him happy to see Jacob happy. And he cussed himself out any time he thought those things, no matter how true they were.  
Jacob was immediately welcomed in the dance studio, due to his better interaction skills. Alex, on the other hand, was admired instead of talked to. He more or less watched and went through the photos on his camera.  
Alex pissed Jacob off. The way he quietly sat there in his flannel shirts and girls just lined up to talk to him and he could easily tell them to go away. Plus, he always got what he wanted- aside from this one thing. Jacob was the dancer and he could finally throw it in Alex’s face: It was something he had, and only he. It made him happy that he had something above Alex. It didn’t happen often.

Dance went on, and Jacob was in the best mood he had been in all day “Cut that shit out, you’re supposed to hate it here.” Alex growled a little, lightly clapping Jacob around the back of the head “Hey, hey- I’m in a good fucking mood, don’t be an ass.” Jacob huffed, pulling his locker open and shoving his dance stuff inside as Alex did the same “..I think it's funny that you have to get changed even though you just sit and brood in the corner.” Jacob snickered, watching as Alex gravely turned to him  
“You better shut your goddamn mouth.” Alex glared at him as Jacob kept snickering, clearly delighted in the idea of his brother being pissed off.

Alex knew this was gonna be tricky, but it would only be a month. Just a month. One.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new girl ?? damn another??????  
> yuh my bad 😳✌️
> 
> either way! this one isnt that long either lmAO

The one thing they were here for was to find out how they could beat this damn school- even ruin it. That involved finding friends.

It took them about a week to get settled, then the twins decided they should have a chat with someone…

When their lunch period rolled around, Jacob had decided that they should scout out those who looked like they knew the most. Alex reluctantly agreed as they walked through the doors to the cafeteria.

Almost instantly, Jacob was greeted with waves and smiles, whereas Alex glared at anyone who tried interacting with him. “Al play nice.” Jacob exhaled, pulling his brother to a table “ _ You’re _ always saying we should focus on the task at hand, so we will.”

Alex nodded a bit “Yeah, I know. Let me warm up a bit more and then-” Jacob growled in response, pushing Alex into the table a little “We have a fucking month. I can be just as serious as your idiotic ass if I fucking have to, so you better pull your shit together.” During his small explosion Jacob had slowly etched closer to Alex, who hadn’t budged “Your stupid threats aren’t fucking scary when I know you need to sleep with the covers over your head” He spat and Jacobs face went cold “Oh you fucking-” He went to raise a fist when out of no where the sound of a helicopter flooded the cafeteria.

“What the fuck…” Alex looked to the door as the plethora of students ran out the room, the twins deciding to ignore their small argument and follow.

 

—

The headmistress was outside, shaking the hand of a small ginger man who had just stepped out the passenger’s side “Sorry about the commotion- we are yet to get our daughter moved into her house near the beach-” he explained as a large crowd of students had appeared, watching it with content eyes.

Jacob nudged Alex, averting his attention to the back doors as a gorgeous girl stepped out. She was slender, but not too tall in any way, and had the perfect body: A shapely and bigger than small hourglass figure, with delicate limbs and a deep tan, aligned with a million white freckles. She had a cute long-sleeve beige cardigan on, with only three round marbled buttons doing the front up, which just about showed the small white bralette she had on. She wore a pair of slender high-waisted jeans that shaped her incredibly, and she finished the look with a stylish belt accompanied by a golden buckle. Her face had an amazing jawline which was only shown off by her long ginger hair, and her deep blue eyes looked like they were eating you up. They were thin and seductive, making their way through the crowd as her perfect round lips parted ever so slightly in awe at the crowd.

Jacob let out a small and quiet whistle, shaking his head a little bit “Jesus…” He exhaled and Alex nodded in agreement “Glad you said it first…”

 

After the helicopter and the ginger man up and left, the crowd dispersed quickly, along with the twins who were both silent as they returned to the table they were at “…This stupid mission is gonna make my life  _ so _ hard-” Jacob groaned and Alex grinned a but “S’not the only thing that’s hard, huh?”

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and harshly kicked Alex in the shin, ignoring the small blush that had grown on his face. He wanted to know that girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets welcomed into school and uhhh meets some idiots 😳

She didn’t expect that much of a crowd. Like- damn okay she knows seeing a helicopter isn’t an everyday thing but please- was the whistling needed? She can come off as shy, so anything directed towards her wasn’t entirely wanted…

As quickly as she had arrived, she was already sorted with the headmistress and off to her lunch period. Being new was not something she liked. That just meant more attention, and that was nowhere near appreciated.

Tugging on her cardigan a little, she pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and the whole room fell into a hushed silence.

“Oh, cut her some slack you wankers!” A loud, perky voice rang through the cafeteria as a girl with very light brown hair stood up “She’s new! Look at how scared she looks!”

“I have to agree” A girl’s voice replied from the booth they were sat in “Leave her alone.”

The brown-haired girl waved her over, and she quietly took a seat “So! You’re new? Gosh that must be weird- what’s it like I’ve never-”

“Leyla shut your trap. I’m Destiny, you are…?” Destiny looked up at her “Genevieve.. Ginny will do though.” She smiled, feeling a little comfier in her surroundings. Destiny had completely black hair, and neat pierced ears. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple tube top and black jeans, and she had small aesthetic tattoos up both her arms. “I immediately apologise for the school being so dishonourable. As much as it is seen as a prestigious school, that doesn’t mean the whole school isn’t filled with horny teenagers.”

“And they all love women. Specifically, ones with gorgeous bodies and pretty faces.” Leyla piped up, exhaling as she rested her cheek in her hand. She had shiny brown hair in a high ponytail with a few strands falling across her face that neatly shaped her calm face. Her eyes were a light brown with long eyelashes that perfectly gave her wide, cute eyes and she wore a tight, cropped light blue t-shirt with high-waisted blue, ripped jeans. “It’s something we all have to get used to though”

“…That’s not… Great..” Ginny winced a little and Destiny shrugged “Nah, but even the females here match the guys in the way they think”

“Yeah-  _ you _ do.” Leyla grinned and Destiny leant over the table, giving her a quick smack “Owwwww” Leyla pouted, glaring at Destiny who was grinning.

“So-” Ginny inhaled, playing with her sleeves “…You guys know a lot about this place huh?” She tilted her head a little, looking around the room, noting the way people quickly looked away from her after being caught staring

“Oh- yeah you could say that,” Leyla smiled, lightly tapping Destiny’s arm “We’re the ones you go to if you wanna know all about gossip or- or-”

“You could’ve just said yes.” Destiny cut her off, laughing lightly “And now there’s five of us, I guess” She smiled and looked to Ginny who tilted her head “But.. Only us three are…” She mumbled, looking down at her hands as two more girls turned up.

She was immediately drawn to a pair of dark pink heels and looked up, being met with a navy blue, ripped denim skirt and a matching denim jacket, covering a dark pink strappy tank top. She had deep pink skin and eyes that were a dark shade. Her hair was a sweet blonde that was cut just above her shoulders, and her darker roots finished her look. The girl next to her was a tiny bit taller and a bit thicker, her long blonde hair passing her shoulders and only being held back by two yellow clips. She had light green eyes which shone out amongst her tanned skin which was decorated with freckles of all shapes and sizes. She wore a short, deep yellow tank top and a pair of black joggers, complete with matching yellow Adidas sneakers “Oh, the new girl-?” The yellow one spoke up “I’m Naomi- And this is Blair.” She smiled and Blair gave a friendly wave before sitting down.

“See? Five now.” Leyla beamed, resting her head on Ginny’s shoulder who laughed lightly “Well- I’m Ginny. It’s a pleasure to meet you all..” She smiled gently as Blair delicately touched her cardigan “…Is this Dior?”

Ginny immediately lit up, rambling about different fashion designers and brands with Blair. It felt nice to be so happily welcomed by people who hadn’t even met her before, and god was she grateful.

 

—

 

She found that her last lesson was AP art. She had done an entry task that consisted of a whole wall filled with intricate detailed sunflowers, merging into body studies she had done. She shared this lesson with Destiny, who was hopefully going into the tattoo industry. Her designs were fascinating, ranging from more gothic themes such as knives or skulls to more girly, preppy flowers or constellations.

“So- we get given a suggestion, and create art using whatever tools we want.” Destiny shrugged, leading Ginny to her area “Oh- that sounds nice..” She smiled and Destiny nodded “It is- it gives us more freedom and allows us to do what we please” She smiled back at Ginny “Just go ask the teacher for a booklet. It’ll give you all you need to know.”

Ginny quickly found the teacher, gaining a booklet and a nice introduction to the class.

She had been given dance. Which was ironic to her- she enjoyed dance, and even chose to study a course in it. Yet showing off skills of hers was not her strong suit. She’d need someone to fill in for her- preferably both female and male.

Destiny had been given landscapes “Seriously? I swear I’ve already done this shit-"

“Language.” Ginny interrupted her and Destiny scoffed “Sorry- are you an angel or some shi-“

“No. Watch your language though…” Ginny mumbled, getting her sketchbook out and placing it on the table. It was small, and the black canvas front was painted with Ginny’s signature sunflowers. “Oh wow..” Destiny piped up, looking over Ginny’s shoulder as she held a hand over the book, keeping it shut “Is that your sketchbook-?” Destiny tilted her head and Ginny nodded a little “I’ve only shown it to my dads..”

“Oh two dads? That must be so much fun” Destiny smiled, and Ginny snorted “I guess..” They rambled on about parents for a bit, and Ginny found that Destiny lived with Leyla in a house they bought with Leyla’s sister. Turns out, Destiny didn’t have her parents. Ginny didn’t ask why, but she would’ve liked to know.

“Oh, yeah,” Ginny started “My mom and stepdad were abusive, so I live with my biological dad and his husband.. Oh, and with my sister..”

Destiny just stared at her as she calmly went about her business, almost as if she hadn’t said anything “…You’re so chill about that…”

“Yeah, well, there’s no point being sad about it.” Ginny looked to her “You of all people should understand..”

Destiny nodded “That’s true… And yeah I get it. I’d be a shitshow if I kept dwelling on the past.”

“Language.” Ginny reminded her again and she laughed lightly, shaking her head.

That was last lesson, so Ginny got walked out by Destiny and met up with the others outside the school’s steps “Thanks for letting me in, by the way” Ginny smiled at the others and Naomi snorted “Aye, you seem chill any way. I’m glad we met you.” The others agreed, and Ginny quickly got into a sleek black car that had turned up. She was mainly surprised that no one had asked her about the helicopter, although thankful that they hadn’t…

_ First day, over. _ Ginny thought to herself, going through her phone.  _ Next year of my life, started. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i actually have started on chapter 11 but shoving em all out seems stupid sO
> 
> heres 6 i guess lmAo

“Y’know- we should probably go talk to the club leaders…” Jacob mumbled through the straw he had in his mouth, looking to Alex who exhaled “Jacob you know we aren’t supposed to join clubs… We’re only here a month, remember?”

“Yeah but what if-“ Jacob started, only to be cut off by Alex “Don’t you fucking dare say ask for longer time. I refuse to spend more than a month at this god forsaken place.”

“It ain’t even that bad. Hell- I just want a girlfriend.” Jacob huffed and watched Alex roll his eyes “God you’re dense. You’re not getting a girlfriend. That’s not what we’re here for.”

“…We should still ask the club leaders.” Jacob pouted, sipping from his straw.

 

It took some time, but Alex agreed that Jacob was right. They just had to figure out where the club leaders were…

 

—

Another week passed, and Alex realised- they haven’t managed to secure  _ any _ sort of details. He wandered down the halls, deep in thought when a sudden force hit him in the side of the head. As quickly as that occurred, he felt water trickling down to his shoulder.

 

“FUCK- Carter! You made me hit my brother-” Alex heard his brother run round the corner, turning to glare at the idiot.

”JACOB” he growled, starting to walk to Jacob who slowly retreated backwards.

“H-hey Alex- let’s just- lets just calm down and- and-” He noticed Alex picking up speed, deciding himself to start running.

 

The boys cascaded down the halls, Alex screaming extremities at his brother, only causing him to speed up. The second Alex got within range of Jacob he grabbed his hood, slamming him into the wall opposite them. He took a good swing at his jaw, causing Jacob to shove him onto the ground.

 

A small crowd had gathered around them, most of the guys chanting and the girls watching in awe as two hot guys beat each other up.

“BOYS.” A loud, British voice boomed through the crowd, which quickly parted like the red sea, only to produce Mrs Lainer “My office. NOW.”

—

 

“This is disgusting behaviour! And from two brothers at that! You should know how to behave- I shouldn’t have a need to teach you how.” The headmistress glared at the boys as they sat across from her in two seats, Jacob holding an icepack to his jaw.

“How am I supposed to deal with this..” She furrowed her eyebrows, gently rubbing her temples before stopping.

“I have an idea. You boys are suspended till Monday-” Alex opened his mouth to protest and she noticed, quickly shutting him down “You dare protest me, I’ll make the punishment worse. Dismissed.” She wafted her hand and the twins stood up, quickly trudging out the room.

 

Alex had a scowl on as they walked out the building “I can’t fucking believe you. You’re such an imbecile- you’re so fucking dense-” He kept going, even when they got to his red convertible “You’re so stupid. We  _ need _ this time to gather as much as we can. You’re such a twat.” The whole way home Alex kept insulting Jacob who kept quiet. 

He thought it was fucking hilarious.

—

 

The few days went by and the boys returned to school, unwillingly returning to the office. They sat down opposite the headmistress, and she watched them, glaring at the both of them.

 

“Now, since you two cannot be trusted, I’m going to have two students come and look after you. You have some of the same classes, so will be attending them with these students. You will go to the ones they have. Not the ones you have,” Alex groaned a little and Jacob leant into his palm, the both of them wanting her to shut up “One of the students are new. If you scare them I will have you expelled. They’re already respected in the school and seen as a woman with great responsibility.”

_ A girl? _ Jacob and Alex looked to each other, Jacob muttering “I call dibs” Under his breath so only Alex could hear. That earned him a low growl. As they glared at each other, the door behind them opened.

 

“Sorry we’re late ma’am-“ A girl spoke up, and both twins turned to look. 

In fact, it was two girls, one of which being the hot ginger one that recently joined. The other was a short girl with hundreds of freckles with long, curly brown hair and light blue eyes that resembled a sky in summer. She wore a bright pink, baggy tie up satin shirt and matching bright pink miniskirt, adorned with cute heels that went with the outfit. Her hair was held back by four matching hair clips on either side of her head, showing off the gorgeous features that decorated her face. “We knew you wanted us here quicker, but we just came from dance…”  _ She dances..? _ Alex thought to himself, realising he was staring. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t get a good enough look at her body to come to an exact feeling… But she was pretty.

“Ah, girls. I’m not sure if you’ve met these students..?” The headmistress questioned the girls and they both shook their heads, a confused look appearing on both faces. Jacob couldn’t help but smirk, watching the ginger one shift her green sweater a little. She had tucked it into a pair of baggy jeans, and her cute Fila trainers completed the look. He thought she was cute, but he could tell that was only the tip of the iceberg. There was definitely more.

 

“Well, this is Jacob,” Mrs Lainer gestured to Jacob who gave a small wave “And this is Alexander.” Alex nodded a little, not looking at the girls. “Boys, this is Jasmine and Genevieve. They’ll be your guides for as long as we need.”

Jasmine noticed the way Alexander ignored them, crossing her arms and sinking into her hip a little. She knew these two from football games she was a cheerleader for. She thought they were rats.

“Ladies, what lesson do you have next..?” The headmistress looked up at them and Jasmine shrugged “I have fashion design..”

“And I have art..” Ginny mumbled sheepishly, tugging down on her sleeves. 

“Great,” Mrs Lainer smiled “Jacob, you are to go with Genevieve,” Jacob grinned a little, leaning into his seat. He thought she was cute, yeah, but Jasmine was hot. And he fucked with that more than anything. “And Alexander that means you’re with Jasmine.”

Jasmine scoffed a little “Really ma’am? I don’t mean to be rude, but this is what you wanted us to do..?” That surprised Alex. He didn’t expect that out of someone who seemed to be a goody-two-shoes. He also couldn’t tell if he was offended or impressed...

“Jas, you are of great worship in this school. I trust you to-” the headmistress started, and Jas exhaled “Cut me the niceties. I get it.” She nodded, sauntering out the room and Ginny calmly followed behind, trying to convince her that it wasn’t that bad. 

Alex watched her leave, nodding to himself a little.  _ Great. _

 

Alex and Jacob followed after the girls, Jacob leaning over to Alex “Count your wishes- you got the hot one.”

“I’ll make that bruise on your jaw larger if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Alex growled, watching Ginny as she tried to tell Jas it’s fine. Jas was not having it.

“Fine. Fine.” Jasmine looked to Alex “If you dare annoy me  _ at all, _ I will not hesitate to kick your ass” She scoffed and Alex rolled his eyes “…Eugh..” Jasmine sneered, walking down the hall and Alex followed behind, actually noting the way her hips swayed.  _ Fuck. _

Jacob looked to Ginny, who sighed a little “O-okay- come on..” She squeaked out, holding her hands together as she walked to her class, Jacob trailing behind. “So- do you have a nickname or..? Cause your name is way too long..”

“I happen to think my name is fine..” Ginny mumbled, scrunching her face up a little. She did not want to waste her effort on this guy.

“Oh, come onnnnnnn” Jacob groaned, walking next to her “You’ve gotta-”

“Ginny. It’s Ginny.” Ginny inhaled a little, trying to shut him up.

“Nah… I’ll call you Gin.” Jacob nodded defiantly and Ginny stared at him “…Fine. Whatever just please shut up.” She groaned, walking into art as Jacob laughed a little “Okay, okay wow. Calm down.”

Ginny ignored him, pulling a chair out for him to sit down in. That whole lesson she tried to ignore him, but hell she could feel him staring at her back. How was she supposed to work like this? It was like he was studying her for no reason- granted she wanted to know why, but then again she didn’t wanna talk to him. She could hardly concentrate, she didn’t even like attention so this much from a  _ hot _ guy she-

 

_ Wait what? _


End file.
